


Forever Hold Your Peace

by vanjiebitchh



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brock is still sad, M/M, Nina is a good friend, Plot Twist, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjiebitchh/pseuds/vanjiebitchh





	Forever Hold Your Peace

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jose Luis Cancel And Brady Eugene Harold

When: September 27th, 2020, 7:00pm

Where: The Harold Estate Reception to Follow

____ Going ___ Can’t go

___ Chicken ____Fish

___ Bringing a guest ___ Coming alone

RSVP by July 28th, 2020

My stomach hit my butt. This was actually happening. They’re actually getting married. Should I go? Would it be too hard? I decide to call Nina, my voice of reason.

“Brock.” Nina’s voice sounded thick with sleep, “it’s late honey, what do you need?”

“I’m sorry, I know it is. But….but I got something in the mail today.” 

“I know. I got it too.”

“What should I do?” my voice broke on the last word, and at the same time it broke Nina’s heart.

“Jose is still your friend, babe. If you want to go, I’ll go with you. I’ll get you through it.”

I nodded, even though I knew Nina couldn’t tell. So, I said “yes. I’d like that.”

So that’s what we decided; we were going to go, and support Jose, and Nina was going to support me.

The day of the wedding, I put off getting ready as long as I could. I thought about what the wedding would be like. Jose had been dreaming about this for ages. We had talked about it. He wanted as real of a wedding as two men could have. He even wanted to get married as Vanjie, but he didn’t think his mom would let him.

We showed up at Brady’s house. It was decorated beautifully. The wedding was in the back yard. The very very big backyard.

The music starts softly, and Nina and I take our seats. Nina’s hand found mine and gave it a squeeze. I just focused on the alter. Brady walked in first. He really was handsome, but Jose definitely had a type.

Then Jose came, and my heart raced. He looked so handsome in his slate grey suit with deep purple trim. Hm. I always thought he’d have red.

The wedding was beautiful. Jose was crying. His mother was crying. Brady was crying. I was crying, but for different reasons.

Then the preacher said it.

“If anyone has any reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

_Forever hold your peace._

My heart sped up once more, my hand, which was still gripping Nina’s, went slack.

_Forever hold your peace._

Should I do it? Should I say something?

_Forever hold your peace._

The words rang in my ears and before I could stop myself, I stood up. Everyone turned to look at me, even Jose, his expression hard to read. Excitement? Confusion?

“Jose. I need to speak with you.” Why did I phrase it like that?

Jose looked stunned. “Brock, I-”

“If we can’t talk in private, then I’ll just say it here. But I want to talk in private.”

Jose stood still, frozen.

“Here it is then. Jose, I love you. I’ve always loved you. From the second I heard your foghorn voice. Even when it hurt me, I loved you. I know my timing is poor-”

“Ya think?” Jose muttered, but I heard him.

“-but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t say anything. You can marry Brady if that’s what you truly want.”

It’s awkward because Brady is right there. This would be so much better in private but Jose never moved.

“But I just needed to tell you that.”

As soon as I said what I needed to say, I turned on the balls of my feet, and left the yard, not bothering to see if anyone was following. I made my way through the house, out the door and was almost to my car when-

“Brock!” yelled a way too familiar voice.

Bracing myself for the fight, I inhaled deeply, and turned around. I expected Jose to be mad, to hit me, to be anything except-

_Crying with a huge fucking smile on his face? What?_

“Brock.” Jose ran towards me, and threw himself at me, locking his arms around my neck.

I felt my body relax.

“Jose, I-.” I’m not sure what I was going to say.

_I love you?_

_I’m sorry?_

I didn’t need to say anything because the next thing I know, Jose’s lips are on mine, kissing me with two and a half years of passion. Tears streamed down our cheeks.

“Let’s go.” He said, smiling after the kiss.

“Where?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but I’ll go anywhere with you.”


End file.
